Detecting the amount of radioactive gas in subsoil is useful. Radon detection is particularly useful when determining whether a site is suitable for improvement in buildings to be occupied as residences or offices by persons.
A need exists for samplers which may be left in place at specific depths below a soil surface and which may be readily removed and measured by direct readings.